


Possession

by GoldenSnowflake



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSnowflake/pseuds/GoldenSnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to consume him, to possess him. To destroy him. And now he could. ZADR lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

As Zim's knee jammed into his abdomen, Dib Membrane realized one thing.

He was out of his league.

"Hragh-" Dib hit the floor, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Naaahahah!"

Zim narrowed his eyes, grinning his zipperlike grin.

"Filthy Earth scum. How foolish you were to think you could win." Dib gagged and sucked in air, cracking an eye open.

 _"You're_ the fool," the paranormal investigator spat. "When I expose you the whole world will praise me! You'll be nothing but another confidential CIA tape."

"You are in no position to make _threats_ , Dib-thing." The Irken narrowed his eyes as the membrane boy struggled.

"I will be soon!" He wrenched his arm out of the Irken's grip and shoved Zim backward. Dib scrambled into a sitting position and gasped when a needle-sharp pak leg jammed into the wall half an inch from his ear.

"Soon your heart will no longer beat."

There was a shuffled split-second of stillness before the little alien snarled with fury and aimed his fist at the Membrane's oversized head. He sucked air in between his teeth and rolled out of the way. The second his hands and knees were under him, he moved.

The air whistled as the spider legs clacked into the metal. There was sudden ice as his ankle was gashed and an audible rib where his jacket was torn. He crawled faster.

This had started like any normal day. Cereal; shower. Being ignored by Gaz and his dad. For some reason, it hadn't even occurred to him that Zim might attack- it was probably because he was just too relieved that it was Saturday. And then suddenly his door was knocked off the hinges and the Irken blasted into the room, lasers blazing and his teeth bared in fury.

Dib lunged for the edge of his desk, his fingertips closing around the plastic of the remote. "HAA!" he howled, rolling over to face the enemy. His triumphant laugh ended in a terrified squeak.

Zim bought it and bared his teeth in disgust. He screeched to a stop an inch from the human as Dib smugly said, "Say goodbye, _Zim."_

The boy's finger pressed into the big red button and the whole house gave a piercing, electronic chirp. And Zim yowled when he suddenly began to fall.

With a loud flop, Zim collided with Dib's chest. He was too shocked to move at first, then growled into the boy's shirt, squirming violently. Warm hands pinned one gloved wrist and then the other.

"RRAGH- insolent -ngh- fool!"

Dib grinned, wrestling his enemy to the ground. "I win," he panted, holding fast as the Irken writhed in outrage.

"Ngh- how- how did you-!"

"Deactivate your death-leg thingies?"

Zim's antennae flattened against his head as he squeezed his eyes shut and fought.

"It was easy! I modified Dad's firewall. No unrecognized technological activities can be performed."

"My- you mean I cannot-"

"That's right! You're helpless. _Finally_. Victory for Earth!"

The boy sneered down at the invader as the adrenaline in his veins began to replenish. Zim's eyes grew huge in fear and anger and he squirmed harder.

"Idiot worm-baby! How dare you threaten Zim!"

The Membrane's grin fell slightly. "Face it, I win. Once and for all…" His eyes widened suddenly, glowing in triumph. "…I _win!"_

The wild terror on Zim's face struck Dib to the very core. Never had he seen it before, and it exhilarated him. All his terror, all his frustration, now reflected in his enemy's eyes.

Incredible.

"You- filthy little- RRAGH!" The Irken struggled hard against the boy, the tearing of his heels against the carpet just barely audible above the roaring of Dib's heartbeat. "I command you to release me!"

Dib smirked at his panicked enemy and at the inhuman look on Zim's little face. Finally.

_Finally._

"It's over, Zim. Surrender to me and I'll put you out of your misery."

A low snarl rolled up from the Irken's throat.

_"Never."_

Dib felt his teeth grind together. "You _stupid_ alien!"

He rammed Zim's arms harder against the floor in emphasis. "Why can't you just admit defeat?"

The alien narrowed his claret eyes and parted his lips.

"I'll _never_ lose to you."

Suddenly the human's face contorted with rage. "You are MINE, Zim." His fists tightened on Zim's fragile wrists and the Irken hissed in pain. "I'll teach you to fear me. I'll make you _beg_ for mercy."

His long fingers easily encircled both tiny arms as he freed a hand to grip the alien's face. Zim snarled at the boy as pale fingers jabbed into his flesh.

"You're mine," Dib hissed, his eyes narrowed in fury. "This skin, your eyes. You're _my_ discovery. You're _mine."_

The cool smell of Irken breath and the pungent sweetness of alien sweat wafted up into Dib's face. Zim bared his pink teeth, trying to mask fear with defiance.

And Dib realized what he could do.

"This body…"

He let go of Zim's face, his fingers hot against a pounding alien jugular.

"H-human-"

Zim's breath caught in his throat when the boy's palm slid up under his tunic. "All of it – is mine."

"D-don't-" Zim narrowed his eyes, fighting to control the panic suddenly welling up in his tiny chest. "Filthy human! Don't touch the- almighty…"

"I'll do what I _want,"_ Dib hissed, staring into his frightened foe's eyes.

Something, something deep and silent and creeping, had always known it would come to this. All of his hatred – fury – obsession. All the hurt from every second, all channeled at one individual. All focused at Zim. He wanted to consume him, to possess him.

To destroy him.

And now he could.

"You're mine, you've _always_ been mine."

The alien gazed up at him, his fear paling in comparison to the human's rage.

"And I'll show you."

"D-Dib-thing-" Zim squirmed in response to the fingers wandering up his stomach, eyes going wide in horror. "Nh- I command you to let me go!"

His fingers trailed back down the alien's stomach as he growled, "No."

Zim's shallow breaths grew even faster as Dib's rough hand roamed down his torso and hooked beneath the waistband of his pants. He snarled in panic, wanting to spit insults at the boy and knowing it would do no good. Warmth began to spread to the one part of him that wasn't already pulsing with his heartbeat in a sick, frightened anticipation.

"Human! Take your hands of me!" His words were breathy and useless. "Didn't you _hear_ me? T-take your…"

Dib's eyes wandered down his jade flesh, memorizing the delicate contours as he fought to catch his breath. He could feel Zim's ruby eyes on him, huge with horror. He tightened his grip on the black fabric and pulled harder.

"Dib!" Zim yelped, jolting at the human's sudden movement. His Irken heart pounded harder as the cold air rushed down to meet his flesh.

"You're mine," Dib murmured, golden eyes flickering momentarily up to Zim's before roaming back down his tiny frame. "I'll make you mine."

"No, don't-" Heat rushed to his face as the human yanked his pants down to expose him. The boy's golden eyes shifted to the radiant violet that flushed Zim's face, the insanity horridly obvious in them, and ran his fingers back up the alien's middle before leaning down to kiss his stomach.

"Human-stop!"

Zim laid his head against the floor, fighting the sudden faintness pooling in his head as Dib's hot mouth moved messily up his ribcage. He hissed as teeth grazed over his skin, his antennae pulling back and his spine instinctively going rigid against the hostile creature's advances.

"You're mine," Dib mumbled again like a mantra, voice husky. His breath was hot as he ran the bridge of his nose slowly down Zim's middle, his eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled the scent of agitated Irken. "And I'll _make_ you mine, Zim."

"Don't!" the invader snapped uselessly, his slim body radiating heat as the adrenaline of battle morphed into the fear of something much darker. Dib ran his hand down his side, gripping Zim's hip and halting his struggle. "D-Dib…"

His enemy's eyes flicked up to his, dark amber swimming with anger and something Zim recognized immediately as lust. The human's thick eyelashes closed over his pupils before he ran his tongue over the velvety skin of the Irken's stomach.

Heat flooded the little invader's face as a spark of arousal shot through him. "Dib!" he cried frantically, fighting against the strong grip on his hip and arms. "T-take your… keep away from my…"

Dib's cold breath was icy against the sizzle of saliva as he gazed up at the invader and the words died on Zim's tongue.

The boy moved over the Irken, letting up the hold he had on his hip. Dib's fingers trailed lower and the little invader's eyes fluttered closed, his revulsion dampened by the fire that exploded in his belly.

"D-Dib-thing… _ah!"_

Zim jerked, maroon eyes going wide as the boy's fingertips brushed the base of his need.

"You're mine, Zim," he mumbled, and his hand slid to the tip of the Irken's arousal.

"Dib!" Zim jerked, his antennae twitching with the jolt of shock.

The human leaned in, face calm as he drew his hand back down. Zim gasped a strangled gasp in reply. Dib's eyes dropped to the alien's lips.

"D-don't… nah-" With a jerk the alien's hips moved involuntarily to heighten the feeling. His throat locked shut and he opened his mouth to pull in oxygen.

Dib moved his hand again and pressed his mouth to Zim's.

His eyes snapped open as his lips were claimed by the teen's. He had seen kisses before - horrid, tender things at the end of sappy movies. But this was angry; possessive. Teeth came down on his bottom lip and Zim chirped in alarm, his face getting impossibly hotter.

The scalding tongue entered Zim's mouth, stroking the underside of his own. The hand pulled roughly and Zim yelped helplessly against the boy's teeth.

Those fingertips slid easily to the base of Zim's need and the Irken whimpered, eyes falling half-mast and knees rattling with the force. The small part of his mind that still worked was mortified that such all-encompassing power had been within Dib all along. He never would've expected it.

Dib groaned into Zim's lips, a low, feral sound. Ice raced up the alien's spine and his hips rocked easily against the sinfully moving hand. Then there was movement and Dib's boot was on the crotch of the Irken's pants, shoving them downward and out of the way.

"Zim," the boy breathed, resting his face against his enemy's neck as he shifted. The rough hand left his need and Zim whimpered meekly in protest, pulling in a shaky breath when Dib slid his hand under one of Zim's slender legs and draped it around his waist before doing the same to the other.

"D-Dib-human-" his voice was barely audible, shaking with terror. The fingers traced Zim's length quickly and he moaned hard, hips jerking automatically at the offer of contact. The human gripped his backside, holding him up. A vaguely naïve idea of what was going to happen glimmered in the Irken's head and he turned his face to Dib's.

His rival's stare scared him. His eyes were deep and clear and hungry. He tightened his hold on Zim's ass and coaxed a small sound from the alien, running his tongue possessively up the Irken's cheek as he rocked forward.

The heat of Dib's arousal startled Zim and he jumped, gasping against the boy's jaw. Then he could feel the boy's teeth clench together before Dib pressed into him, beginning to enter the panting Irken.

"Nahhh…"

Zim's voice was thick with need and terror as the unfamiliar feeling sent dull sparks of pain up the base of his spine.

"Zim," Dib moaned, shaking with need as he forced himself to be slow. His palm was tight against the alien's backside and he gasped sharply when Zim clenched in frightened resistance.

"D-Dib-" Zim's voice was high in fear, his fists clenching and his brow furrowing at the feeling of being entered against his resistance.

"Ohhh, _Zim,"_ Dib breathed weakly, and the need in his voice sent a shudder up Zim's spine, causing him to writhe enough to allow the human deeper entrance. Dib let out a loud noise, his eyes screwed shut and his shoulders shaking with pleasure. Zim squirmed hard, first to get rid of the feeling of penetration and then to acclimate himself to it. Dib groaned in ecstasy and his hand went from the alien's backside to the floor.

"Ah- Dib-thing-"

Zim buried his face against the human's neck as he shuddered in delight. There was something disgustingly, horridly sexy in the total domination by his enemy. Dib swallowed thickly, fighting to hold still as the little Irken tightened around him. And he moved.

The relief at the lessening of the pressure made Zim moan, and then it was back, stabbing, digging into him so hard that he tightened his legs around Dib's back against the pain. The creature over him growled low in his throat and he shifted, letting go of Zim's arms. He pushed Zim harder into the floor, pinning him as he pulled back out.

" _Diiib…"_ The Irken's head lolled back as his gloved claws dug into wiry muscle. Dib thrust in and the hurt was ground deep. The very tip of his arousal pressed into something new- suddenly adding a spark of ice to the pain the human's size caused.

Wh…what was happening?

Zim squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as Dib's movements quickened slightly. He hit the same spot again and this time the Irken cried out, his back arching to take Dib in. The human moaned weakly, shuddering at the movement against his need, at the Irken's sudden compliance.

"Z-Zim?"

Dib's amber eyes were locked on his, his pale face flushed and sweat glimmering at his temples. He stared at the teen in terror and pleasure and clutched his shoulders weakly.

"Dib…worm…" Zim panted, unable to find hostility toward the needy expression on the human's face. "Wh-what are… you…"

Dib's eyes shifted to his enemy's mouth, and he cut off Zim's question by muffling the jade-colored lips with his own. Zim stiffened in shock, his face flushing a deeper purple at the desperate way the human's mouth moved against his. His eyes fell shut as he gave in, allowing Dib entrance and giving a submissive moan when the hot saliva snapped against his tongue once more. Dib resumed his thrusts then, slow and deep, and the claws on his shoulders dug in harder, drawing tiny pricks of blood around their tips as the alien began to lose the battle to keep the little sounds from leaving his mouth.

"Zim," Dib breathed, his fingers digging into the carpet, his forehead pressed against Zim's. He shuddered, a soft noise escaping his lips, and Zim sucked a breath in between his gritted teeth as he gripped the human's strong shoulders and tried to rock to meet the human's thrusts. His ankles tightened on the small of his captor's back, his antennae lying back as he grunted in concentration. He'd be damned if he let Dib feel like he was in total control of this.

"You're… you're mine, Zim," the boy gasped, his breath heavy against the tiny creature's cheek. His movements were beginning to quicken gradually and his gasps were broken and growing faint. "M-ahh- _mine."_

"This- act-" Zim cried out weakly when Dib stabbed in enough to make his entire body jolt. "-does not make me – nnh – your possession!"

"Mmm… Zim," the human moaned, ignoring the Irken's attempt to fight, his hips rolling fluidly to meet the Irken's as a tremor of ecstasy quaked down his spine. The invader's lips parted, his panting hitched as the pulse, harder and harder and harder, began to weaken the frightened anger inside him. The heat, the taut muscles all down Dib's stomach; the look of pure need on his face as his hot mouth brushed against Zim's – it was agonizing. The invader's slender claws slid lower on the human's back, tightening and tugging almost without permission to urge Dib to hit harder.

Dib whimpered at the feel of light talons, complying with the Irken's unspoken request. His thrusts became quicker and more deliberate and Zim's lead lolled back. The low sounds of the human and the soft noises of the Irken began to mix and Zim began to feel himself losing the very last of his mind as guttural purrs began to roll from his throat at the feel of his enemy stabling deep inside him. His antennae leaned forward and he clawed into the boy's spine, one hand finding his way to the human's thick hair.

"Dib," Zim hissed, his eyes half-lidded as he gripped his enemy tight. Dib moaned in relief at the admission of need from the alien and pressed his swollen lips hungrily to his rivals'.

The horror in the alien's stomach was all but gone, and he felt himself moan into the human's mouth as he gripped the muscular shoulders. A horrible pang of icy relief rattled down his spine as he jabbed his serpentine tongue into Dib's mouth, rolling his hips eagerly to take the boy's thrusts as his rolling purrs grew deeper and harder.

"Oh, _God_ , Zim," Dib whined huskily, and Zim's skin suddenly sizzled as a tear slid from Dib's eye and his moans became hoarse and higher-pitched. "Zi- _ahh_ -ahn-"

The tiny Irken gave a long, rolling groan, his antennae tipped forward as the overwhelming heat built toward its climax. His slender talons roamed down the human's sides as Dib clawed into the carpet, jamming himself into the invader as he cried out against the floor.

"Dib," Zim rasped between growls, gasping against the human's ear as the fluid dance of bodies intensified, the explosions of pleasure and pain now coming in harsh bursts of light behind the Irken's eyelids.

The invader found the human's lips, fighting to gain enough control to meet them with his own. Dib captured Zim's mouth easily, tongue and teeth possessive and desperate as his hips jerked to meet Zim's in tight thrusts.

The human hit hard. His shoulders drew tight and he gasped into the alien's mouth harshly, and blinding heat filled the little Irken as Dib shudderingly emptied himself.

Zim opened his eyes, panting feebly, at the human's sudden stop. "D-Dib?"

The boy's golden eyes snapped open at his name, and he plunged his lips against Zim's, kissing him fervently as he leaned on one arm. His hot fingertips skirted briefly over the alien's middle on his way to the creature's arousal. He grasped it firmly, closing his eyes as the invader crooned thankfully into his mouth, and he pulled it gingerly, quickening his pace as the petite male moaned in agony beneath him.

"Dib!" Zim yelped harshly, the slick skin plunging down his arousal sending overwhelming heat rattling down his spine faster and faster as the human's lips locked again with his. Finally the need exploded into ecstasy, and the invader gave a keening moan of delight, fire exploding in his belly as he released onto the gingerly stroking fingers.

Slowly the rattling delight faded, shadows flashing on the backs of the Irken's eyelids. He rested his cheek on the floor and sighed heavily as his antennae fell limply to the carpet. A tingle of warmth ran up his stomach as Dib idly ran his fingertips along the length of the alien's spent member.

The familiar smell of adolescent human hung in the air as Dib rested on his side, his hypnotic gaze fixed on the creature beside him. The hand left Zim's groin and traveled over his stomach, gently stroking ribs and resting on a fluttering alien heartbeat.

"Dib-thing," Zim murmured dreamily. His ruby eyes drifted closed for a long moment, the smooth fingers drifting lazily across the side of his chest. He was too tired to be angry and he felt too limp and heavy to look at the human.

"What, Zim?"

Dib's rasping voice made a horrid swell of fondness rise in the invader's belly. He breathed out, forcing away the terror and shame and guilt that had been crowding close.

"You … must fix my pak legs."

The boy rested his cheek against a fragile green shoulder. "They'll function normally as soon as you leave the house."

"Oh." His attempt to sound uncaring was tempered by the sleepiness in his voice. "Yes. I knew that."

Dib draped his arm around Zim, nestling his face into the Irken's shallow cheekbone. "Don't go yet."

"You dare tell Ziiim what to-" pausing, he gave a long yawn. "-do?"

"You're mine, Zim."

Zim glared in Dib's direction but the stab of anger dissipated almost immediately upon meeting the boy's golden eyes. Dib pressed his lips to Zim's mouth, and he felt his eyes fall closed and his antennae lean forward.

Dib pulled away, opening his eyes, surprised at how easily the invader had given in.

"Filthy worm," Zim hissed, his tranquil expression crinkling into halfhearted resentment. Lilac tinted his cheeks.

The human smiled a little, resting his face against Zim's shoulder once more.

The invader hadn't realized that his eyes had closed until the warm breath dusting his face was replaced by sound.

"You know, Zim … this is all I ever wanted."

"Foolish Earth-boy."

The alien rested his face against the bridge of Dib's nose, trying to muster disgust as the warmth of the boy next to him made him drift closer to slumber.

"I … will never be your … possession."


End file.
